Haren
by Violette Moore
Summary: Ellos se encuentran después de años de mutismo y separación, la instrucción de Damian en la fortaleza de R'as, no ha sido únicamente en las artes de la muerte, sino de la carne y eso es algo para lo que Dick, no estaba preparado.


**_—_** ** _1—  
Encuentro._**

* * *

.

.

.

—¡No tuve una jodida erección en cuanto Damián entró en la habitación!—reclamó a voz en grito con el rostro ampliamente sonrojado. Sus hermanos sonrieron, cada cual por su lado y lo continuaron torturando.

—Claro que la tuviste. —afirmó Timothy

—Hasta Alfred tuvo miedo de que olvidaras con que mano saludarlo. —Jason aderezó el comentario con un movimiento de mano, Drake estalló a carcajadas y él, no tuvo mas remedio que comenzar a golpear su cara contra la pared.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¿¡Por qué hablo con ustedes de esto!?

—Porque somos tus hermanos y conocemos la historia de cabo a rabo. —concilió Tim—. Damián sigue siendo el mismo Demonio que confesó amarte y estar dispuesto a entregarte su cuerpo. —él se llevó las manos a los oídos, negando la acusación porque era cierta.

Tres años atrás el pequeño engendro de Bruce se metió en su alcoba a mitad de la noche. No era extraño que lo hiciera, sucedía con sobrada frecuencia. Cuando se sentía intranquilo, nostálgico, solo. Estaba acostumbrado al sonido de sus pasos sobre el alfeizar a la profundidad de su mirada, mientras intentaba dormitar, a que se desprendiera de sus ropas en completo silencio e intimidad y entrara en su cama para abrazarlo por detrás.

Algunas veces, él también lo abrazaba, como un padre a su hijo. Sin embargo, esa noche fue distinto. Damián entró en su cama, totalmente desnudo, nada de prendas ligeras, nada de bóxer cubriendo sus formas, sintió la temperatura de su piel, el temblor de su cuerpo y pronto escuchó la sinceridad y brusquedad de su voz.

Una confesión, sin previa preparación.

Dijo que a la mañana siguiente volvería con su madre, era parte de su entrenamiento y del acuerdo que la asesina realizó con Bruce. Si volvía a Blüdhaven o a Ciudad Gótica sería únicamente por él. Por los sentimientos que tenía por él. No lo veía más como un hermano, su compañero contra el crimen o mentor, lo veía como a su amado y deseaba que se convirtiera en su amante.

Si lo quería era suyo por esa noche y las que siguieran a su próximo encuentro.

Por los primeros dos segundos pensó que se trataba de un sueño, de su mente enferma porque sí. El chico estaba creciendo y poniéndose tan bueno como el mejor de los quesos. Sin embargo, descartó la idea cuando contempló los detalles de esa piel morena. Damián se colocó a horcajadas sobre él sin ninguna duda o vacilación. Todo lo que era, todas las cicatrices y esa envidiable figura, su sexo joven, aún de adolescente, tan dormido y deseable que sintió su garganta secarse y sus instintos despertarse.

Lo rechazó. No quería una horda de asesinos detrás de sus huesos por atreverse a deshonrar a su heredero. Tampoco quería la ira de Bruce, además de que no estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo por el menor.

Damián susurró a sus oídos con una voz misteriosa y pecaminosa que se arrepentiría por esto, pagaría con creces y la siguiente vez que vieran sería él quien se metería en su alcoba. Tras excitarlo, no solo con el sonido de su voz sino con la caricia de su lengua, se marchó.

Tan silencioso como había entrado y no habría vuelto a saber de él, a no ser por lo que le decían estos tarados.

Sus hermanos, los amantes de Talía y R'as, tenían noticias del entrenamiento "especial" de Damián.

En las cálidas y áridas arenas del desierto, a parte de ser preparado para liderar los ejércitos de su majestad. Ambos regentes decidieron que debía entrenarse en las artes de amar.

Harén.

Damas y caballeros de cuerpos preciosos desfilaban por su alcoba y se metían entre sus piernas. Él no había querido pensar en eso pero era evidente que el demonio de Bruce, lo sabía. Por eso quería que fuera el primero, el que le gustaba, al que creía que amaba.

La pregunta que cosquilleaba en su lengua desde que lo vio atravesar las enormes puertas del despacho de Bruce, era esta: ¿Aún lo amaba? Porque se había puesto malditamente bueno, era más alto, fornido, apuesto y de lo que decían sus obscenos hermanos sobre yacer con los Al Ghul, estaba más que claro, que ahora era algo así como un maldito Dios del sexo.

Él le rezaría de rodillas o a cuatro patas por el resto de sus días.

—Estás volviendo a levantar la bandera Dickiebird. —acusó Jason con saña, dando un profundo trago a su copa. Él sólo atinó a señalarle con el dedo de en medio, Timothy humedeció sus labios en señal de que lo estaba disfrutando.

Los tres estaban jodidos. De hecho, todos los Wayne estaban jodidos y el que empezó con esto fue Bruce.

Desde que se encamó con Talía marcó el destino de esta retorcida y disfuncional familia.

Jason decía amar la oscuridad, además de las frondosas curvas de la asesina.

Timothy decía amar la oscuridad, además de la sabiduría del asesino.

No les importaba la edad o a lo que dedicaran su causa, pues ninguno de los dos se había opuesto a que continuaran con su trabajo heroico.

A decir verdad, se excitaban más cuando se enfrentaban en el campo de batalla, las resoluciones de dichos conflictos se llevaban a cabo en la cama, no con espadas, sangre o armas.

Esos dos, que tenía ante él, eran unos cerdos que deambulaban entre Sodoma y Gomorra y ya se estaba muriendo por correr detrás de Damián y firmar el mismo contrato.

Bruce no sabía nada de esto, que Jason yacía con la mujer que jamás había sido de su vida o que Timothy se recluía en las habitaciones de la Cabeza del Demonio.

.

.

.

¿Podría esconderle que amaba a su vástago? ¿En verdad lo amaba o era su otra cabeza la que hablaba?

No lo sabía.

¿Cómo saberlo?

¿No lo había extrañado? ¿Soñado, pensado?

Si, claro que si.

¿No había anhelado su contacto, sus ademanes, manías, palabras?

Desde luego.

¿No había guardado la textura de su viperina lengua e intentaba recrearlo cada que se metía una fresa madura en la boca?

Por supuesto.

.

.

.

Se rindió a los malos consejos de sus hermanos y fue a buscarlo. Jason volaría en pedazos alguna fabrica, Timothy abriría las celdas de Arkham para concederles varias horas de intimidad.

No es que debieran decirlo, pero necesitaba saber que todos los amantes que Damián solicitó y frecuentó en los pasados años, se parecían físicamente a él.

Podrían haber pasado por sus hermanos gemelos. Así que era obvió que aún, no se olvidaba de él.

El resto de comentarios ya no los escuchó, corrió presuroso a la que alguna vez fue su habitación.

Lo encontró a medio vestir, estaba por tomar una ducha y además de todo lo antes descrito, Damian tenía tatuajes dorados en gran parte de su exquisita y bien formada anatomía.

—Cierra la puerta con llave, Grayson. —su voz. Su autoritaria y viperina voz, le descargó un delicioso escalofrío por el cuerpo entero. Obedeció la orden y cuando lo buscó de nuevo encontró una exquisita y presuntuosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¿Cuál es el precio?

—¿Por rechazarme? No estoy seguro de que puedas pagarlo…—el Demonio giró en redondo, se metió en el cuarto de baño en lo que él se quitaba sus ropas y lo perseguía como la abeja a la miel pensando en que claro que podría pagarlo.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** ** _2—_**  
 ** _Deseo._**

.

.

.

Su cuerpo flexible y grande, la piel morena y marcada. Las cicatrices que acariciaba con sus dedos y recorría con la lengua, no pertenecían únicamente a su estirpe sangrienta, sino a los tatuajes, que no tenía, ni la más mínima idea de qué representaban o significaban pero que creaban surcos en los que se perdía cada vez que lo contemplaba.

Damián, a sus veintiún años de edad, se había convertido en un ávido amante. Una bestia cruel, insaciable y salvaje, que lo hacía enloquecer y estremecer de placer, pero debajo de todo eso, de la seducción, el erotismo y su obsesión por tener el control, se encontraba él.

El que amaba.

Ahora estaba seguro de que lo amaba. No fue necesaria más de una entrevista para caer en la cuenta de aquello. Y no, no lo descubrió en el cuarto de baño cuando se quedó pasmado a escasos centímetros de él, simplemente observando el cuerpo atlético, húmedo y lleno. La forma en que acariciaba sus cabellos, cómo desaparecían las pompas de jabón por debajo de sus dedos, siguió el camino del agua cálida y transparente como si se tratara de ambrosía. A decir verdad, se sintió como aquel que robó el manto de la Diosa Ceres e impidió que regresara al Cielo luego de bajar a la Tierra únicamente para ducharse.

El Demonio era hermoso, el momento íntimo y la situación delirante. Antes de lo planeado ya sentía la sangre bombeando al cien en el interior de sus venas, calentando su cuerpo, despertando su sexo. Se detuvo en las gotas de agua que escurrían por la punta de Damián, comparando el tamaño de su sexo con el de hacía tres años.

Creció.

Indudablemente creció. El chico de dieciocho años que dijo amarlo ya no estaba ante él, era un adulto mucho más alto y robusto que él, con todo el poder de decisión sobre a quién se tiraba y a quién no. ¿Aún querría amarlo? O lo dejó entrar en su recámara sólo para torturarlo.

No lo sabía, pero podría conservar esta imagen de él por el resto de sus días y llevarse al orgasmo por mano propia en temporadas de nostalgia y sequía.

El Dios que observaba. Ese que parecía arrancado de alguna antigua religión abrió sus ojos y sonrió para él, las atenciones que procuraba a su cuerpo con la barra de jabón habían llegado a su miembro y lo único que podía pensar era "—¡Sí! Tómalo, manipúlalo, muéstrame todos y cada uno de tus recovecos—" El bosque de oscuro vello que rodeaba su virilidad era del mismo tono de sus cabellos. Hubo un momento de vacilación, en el que recordó los momentos que lo acunó contra su pecho y acarició su cabellos para proferirle un buen sueño.

Quería acunarlo de nuevo, llenarse de su sexo, apretar sus testículos con las manos desnudas, recorrer su falo, conocer la textura de su piel morena, aprenderla, grabarla en su memoria como si se tratara de los bastones con que luchaba.

—No sabía que eras un voyerista, Grayson. —mencionó dándole la espalda. Craso error. De ese lado estaba su espalda amplia, los tatuajes que terminaban en el nacimiento de sus glúteos como una pista de aterrizaje, la "equis" en el mapa del tesoro. Más carne que quería apretar, separar, explorar y conquistar.

—No lo soy…—respondió de inmediato, sorprendido de encontrar su propia voz.

Estaba seguro de haberse quedado mudo, pero no seco. Avanzó hacia él, desnudo en su totalidad. Los años habían pasado para ambos, pero aún se vanagloriaba de su anatomía. La piel más pálida ahí donde el sol no la había acariciado, los músculos más trabajados ahí dónde los había reforzado. Su gran virtud siempre había sido la elasticidad y resistencia. Damián soltó un par de estupideces para provocarlo. "lo recordaba más alto" "lo imaginaba mejor dotado"

Claro, tendrían un sin fin de peleas que acabarían con los dos húmedos y plenos de sexo, en relación al tamaño. Su joven amante aprendería entre jadeos, sudor y dolor, que no siempre se trataba de eso, sino de la manipulación de tu instrumento.

Tuvieron sexo, en ese cuarto de baño.

Lo primero y único que estaban buscando.

Cuando se perdieron el absoluto respeto, se les agotó el aliento, el agua se congeló y estaba seguro de haberse quedado seco, Damián lo levantó en volandas y lo depositó en su cama. Una parte de él, hubiera querido preguntar ¿Cuántos amantes había tenido en Nanda Parbat? la asesina tenía su harén, R'as y Nyssa también.

Sabía que la familia que lo vio nacer tenía tradiciones que estaban prohibidas o mal vistas en su lado del mundo. Comenzando porque no importaba la edad para desposar a quién te interesaba. —Quizás por eso se armó de valor al confesarle su amor— ¿Lo amaría desde antes? ¿Cuándo eran hermanos? ¿O en qué momento dejó de verlo como alguien ajeno?

—Escucho los engranajes de tu mente girar, Grayson. ¿Por qué no preguntas lo que te está atormentando?

—¿Te irás…?—el asesino detuvo los cuidados que procuraba a su cuerpo. Lampiño desde que tenía memoria, sin ninguna marca además de las cicatrices de su vida heroica. Damián parecía recordar algunas, las que se hizo cuando trabajaban juntos. Esas las besó y acaricio como si se trataran de los pétalos de la más tierna flor.

Se montó a horcajadas sobre él. Recreando la escena de tres años atrás. Todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era. Su ingenuidad, virtud, bondad, todo eso se lo entregó a alguien más.

¿Lo tratarían con respeto? ¿O simplemente lo violaron?

No podría decir que él acababa de violarlo. Le hizo el amor, aunque difícil resultaba saber si amaba o simplemente deseaba a su hermano.

—¿Olvidaste mis palabras? —preguntó con un poco de dolor en la voz. Le dijo que no y repitió cada una de sus palabras. "Si regresaba a Blüdhaven o Ciudad Gótica lo haría por él, por los sentimientos que tenía por él"

—Nada de eso ha cambiado. —confesó, coloreando sus mejillas, mirándolo como antaño. Lo adoró por eso y besó sus labios. Damián aún era torpe con los labios, ávido y excelso en todo lo demás, pero entonces supo que quizás, no había besado otros labios.

¿Él era su primer y único beso? La contemplación de la idea, lo llevó a devorar su boca hasta que lo hizo gemir de placer.

—¿Estás seguro de amarme, Little D? —Damián no respondió, pero un movimiento de rostro además de la erección enterrándose contra su cuerpo le hizo saber que sí.

Lo besó de nuevo, mucho más ínfimo y casto.

—¿No te lo dijeron esos tarados? Pude ver como te acaparaban en lo que fui a hablar con mi padre.

—Mencionaron algo sobre amantes que podrían pasar por mis iguales. —Damián desvió el rostro y los llamó imbéciles. Susurró aireado sobre matarlos, desollarlos y destriparlos. Él sonrió para sus adentros, mientras fueran amantes de Talía y R'as, él no podía tocarlos.

—No me refería a eso, sino al "destino" de los Al Ghul.

—No dijeron nada de eso. —se acomodó un poco mejor, con la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y el chico desnudo sobre su cuerpo. La erección desapareció en lo que se había líos con sus pensamientos.

—Sólo tenemos una persona a la cual amar.

—¿Qué…?

—Madre, ama a mi padre, tanto como para concederle su libertad. Sé que quiere a Jason y estoy convencido de que él moriría por ella, pero a quien decidió amar para toda la eternidad es a Bruce.

R'as, no había amado a nadie hasta que conoció a Tim, créeme seiscientos años de vida, inenarrable cantidad de amantes y heridas pero no había decidido a quien querer hasta que luchó contra él. A Melisande la asesinó con su propia mano. Sin embargo a Tim, lo deja hacer lo que quiera. Traicionarlo, amarlo, retarlo, dejarlo.

Yo te elegí a ti. Y te ofrezco además de mi cuerpo el mismo trato. Si quieres que te deje en libertad jamás volveremos a encontrarnos. Si quieres amarme por unos días, meses o años y después dejarme también estará bien.

Ya me has dado el mejor regalo. Me hiciste sentir humano, que tenía un propósito, que era especial.

Creíste en mi cuando yo no lo hacía y por eso es que te amo.

.

.

.

La declaración fue mas extensa que en la primera ocasión, hizo que sintiera escalofríos y nupcias en su corazón. Le explicó que no quería que se fuera aunque advirtió que aún no estaba seguro de amarlo. Damián dijo estar satisfecho con eso, tenía tiempo para hacer que llegara a amarlo.

Sobre los tatuajes no se resistió por más tiempo a preguntar. Esos, dijo el menor. Eran símbolos de poder y protección para la persona amada. Los inscribieron sobre su piel, su madre, abuelo y hermanos.

A la mención de esos gusanos fue su turno de desear perseguirlos para asesinarlos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a marcarlo? ¿Contemplarlo? ¿Tocarlo?

Damián le contó que era tradición familiar. No eran permanentes, tan sólo significaban que era el heredero. Aceptaría el manto de R'as al Ghul, comandaría sus ejércitos. Eso es de lo que habló con su padre y de lo que también quería hablarle pues si tenía problemas con eso, ya podían ir terminando.

—Ningún problema con eso, siempre supe que terminarías de ese lado.

—¿Tan transparente soy?—preguntó un poco impresionado.

—Eres bueno, Damián. Si aceptas el manto te encargarás de que no haya asesinos sueltos iniciando guerras solo porque sí en cualquier rincón del mundo. Y eso es admirable, además de envidiable. Mi única preocupación por el momento es, que se borren esas inscripciones en tu maravillosa y morena piel…—lo abarcó de nuevo, invirtiendo la posición de sus cuerpos. Damián suspiró bajo el contacto de su cuerpo. Jason y Timothy dijeron algo sobre soltar asesinos seriales a las calles e incendiar fábricas y conventos de monjas para que pudieran amarse.

Tenían unas doce horas, quizás menos o más…No le importaba, iba a aprenderse cada línea de memoria y cumplió su amenaza.

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Fin—_**  
 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
